Blackhole And Girl
by Yuu Amane-chan
Summary: Di Soirite High School, ada anak baru bernama Yuu. Anak ini kaya dan cantik. dia anak yang disayang sekaligus di benci sasuke P.S: sori, chappie 2 ada kesalahan gomennasai, minna!


**FF iseng di sela-sela FF "the secret of tsukasa and naruto"! hope you like it. crossover naruto - harry potter  
**

**Judul : Blackhole and Girl**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik orang namanya Masashi, Harry potter JK rowling. gue cuma nambahin Yuu, Yumi, Rin (dengan segala namanya) dan Hiiguchi (pacar Luna Lovegood di fic ini)  
**

**Soirite High School, kelas 5-B**

"Gila!"

"Woy, Naruto, jangan teriak-teriak!" omel cewek berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Habisnya! Itu si Sasuke! Nyebelin, BAKA!" bantah Naruto. Dia menunjuk cowok berambut 'ayam'. Tapi Sasuke hanya menyuekinya dan mengobrol dengan seorang anak cewek berambut biru sepunggung, bernama Yuu. "ngobrol terus sama anak baru! Yang lain nggak boleh ngomong sama dia!"

"Sudahlah...Naruto!"

"OH? Hallo, Harry, tumben ke sini? Biasanya kan tetep di kelas 5-H terus? Oh ya itu anak baru yang 'diambil alih' sama Sasuke, Yuu," kata Naruto pada cowok berambut acak-acakan hitam, dan bermata hijau yang ada bekas luka berbentuk petir. Namanya Harry (**ya tau lah!! Siape yang kaga' kenal dia? BAYIII!!**). "Sasuke...! Super baka, yang lain juga pingin ngomong tau, sama Yuu!"

"...apa urusan lo, dobe-chan?" ejek Sasuke disela-sela obrolannya.

"BERANI2-NYA LO MEMANGGIL GW DOBE-CHANN! GW PASTIIN LO MAMPUS SEBELUM BERANI NGOMONG 'OH SHIT'!!"

"Namamu Naruto, kan?" tanya Yuu.

"I-iya, Yuu."

"Namaku Yuu, kayaknya tadi udah bel, deh, Harry. Iya kan(Harry ngibrit)? Sakura bukannya belum cukup umur buat baca novel 'cewe matre' itu(wajah Sakura memerah, lalu ia menyembunyikan novelnya), Naruto, nanti temenin gw makan di kantin ("sip!" kata Naruto)!"

"Yuu...jangan ganggu Sakura..." bentak Sang Rambut Ayam dengan ketawa (baca:hawa membunuh) spesial max power.

"Eeehh...Sasuke! kok bentak-bentak Yuu?! Yuu kan ga' salah apa-apa!" kata Yuu dengan wajah innocent. "iya, kan naruto?"

"SIALLAN, JANGAN NANYA NARUTO DONG! KALAU NARUTO GW GAK BISA LAWAN..." seru Sasuke.

"Ga' bisa lawan apanya?"

"Bu—_wrong word, actually_..." kata Sasuke, wajahnya memerah. Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan...

"Apa kepalanya jatoh dari lemari...?"

XDXD

Harry meninggalkan kelasnya yang kosong. Dia mengeluh. "Astaga..jam lima. Apa kata Bibi Petunia nanti..."

Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul cewek berambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam. Memakai kimono putih. "Siapa kau? Anak kelas mana?"

"Namaku Rin," jawab cewek tadi. "kamu tahu gedung ini?"

"Ya sih."

"Tolong antarkan aku ke atap sekolah ini.."

"baiklah" kata Harry mengantar cewek bernama Rin itu. Sesampai di atap, Harry bingung. Karena atap yang baru direnov sebulan yang lalu sudah berlumut dan retak-retak.

"Kamu memang mau ngapain disini?"

"Ng...mau tahu?" Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang berwarna hitam pekat. Tiba-tiba Harry ditarik ke situ... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Mangsa kesatu...sudah tertangkap."

XDXD

Hermione terkejut ketika keesokan harinya kelas ramai oleh gosip, yaitu temannya Harry, telah menghilang. Memang sih, biasanya Harry suka pergi ke rumah Ron lebih dahulu, tapi, sekarang dia hilang. Bahkan Ron tak tahu apa-apa.

Gosip itu segera menyebar ke kelas Naruto.

"Apa?!" Naruto ternganga. Dia terkejut. Ya iyalah, dia termasuk teman dekat Harry karena saat TK sampai setahun sebelumnya, dia sekelas terus sama Harry. "Astaga. Apa nggak ada petunjuk apapun?"

"Tida ada, sayangnya..." jawab Hermione sedih. "yang terakhir melihatnya Luna dan pacarnya, Hiiguchi dari kelas 5-C. Itu pun saat itu mereka hanya melihat sekilas Harry sedang di ruang komputer."

"Oh..." kata Yuu. "gw melihat dia di atap."

"Hah?"

"Iya, di atap sama seorang anak kecil..." kata Yuu. "gw kan di jemput heli sama Kakak gw. Cewek yang pake kimono putih, rambut acak-acakan hitam. Waktu itu jam 5, gw abis di ceramahin sama CS gara-gara numpahin orang juice."

"Hah..."

"Jadi kita akan menyelidikinya...?"

"Tentu. Itu sahabat kita."

"Baiklah..."

XDXD

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Itachi...Itachi."

"Huh?" Itachi menoleh dan melihat kakaknya (disini Itachi 3 SMP) yang kelas S2, Yumi. "Kenapa kak?"

"Udah denger gosip di sekolah Sasuke?"

"Apaan?"

"Itu loh, Harry Potter menghilang," kata Yumi.

"HAHHHH!!GW BLOM MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA DIA!"

"?!" Yumi sweatdropped.

Mereka terdiam. Yha, Harry cukup terkenal soalnya pernah memenangkan pertandingan sepakbola antarkampung (**WTH!!)** yang sengit. "Yah, aku tahu itu canda yang tak lucu, Yumi," kata Itachi. "Omong-omong, mana Sasuke?"

"Mana kutahu?" tanya Yumi seraya mengeluarkan laptopnya, mengerjakan skripsi pentingnya. "Dia selalu menyendiri." Lalu Yumi diam saja.

"Aku pulaaaaaaang..."

"Sasuke? Darimana kau, dan siapa cewek ini?"

"Temanku, eh, pacarku, yang baru!" jawab Sasuke. Jelaslah, itu cewek berambut acak-acakan warna hitam, sayangnya dia sekarang bergaya modern.

"Halo, namaku Mira!" kata cewek itu tersenyum...

"Yah, baiklah."


End file.
